The First and the Last
by MidnightAdventurer
Summary: Genji awakes in a hospital in critical condition after being nearly killed. He meets doctor Ziegler, who becomes his best friend, while also stoking a hateful flame in his heart. He blames her for his lost humanity, and so does she. When times are like this, what will happen? Will love prevail? PS. my first time writing, sorry for mistakes. RATING MAY CHANGE


Doctor Angela Ziegler stared at the patient in front of her. His is whole body bled from a thousand different wounds, his face most of all. Cyberization. He was going to be 67% not human. She could activate the signal for it right now, and _make_ him live, though covered in metal and synthetic skin and man-made bones did not mean living. Or, she could let him die, right here on the operating table knowing that she had commended him herself. Angela specifically told Overwatch that she did not like the process of cyberization, but It had to be done sooner or later to preserve the lives of the soldiers. "We will activate on your command, doctor Ziegler." The head doctor said to her, nodding to _him._ She had an hour to work, more or less. Angela walked closer to the suffering man, inspecting the fresh cuts that lined his jaw and chin. Scars, scars. He was going to have so many. He was quite handsome, though she was embarrassed to admit that. What had he been through? "Doctor Ziegler," A young female nurse said, her tone somber. "You have 5 minutes to choose." Through the din of carts pulling up to the man and sounds of the machine, her mind screamed at her to stop. But she had to try. She had to. Angela inhaled and let out a large breath, slipping on some rubber gloves and switching on several buttons on a crash cart. Angela stared at the patient again, focusing on his labored breathing

Bravely, she nodded. 'Let's get started."

* * *

Genji Shimada awoke from deep sleep. His eyes popped open, met with a white ceiling and blinding lights. His lungs burned like bonfire, and he gasped, realizing that whatever was helping him breath was no longer aiding him. Taking in deep gulps of air, he felt every muscle twitch. Voices carried out all around him. "Suspension gel cleared…" "Cyberization ready for deployment…" Cyberization? What? He didn't need- Oh. Memories flooded to his brain, all of them flashes of his brother, and a arrow. _Kuso_. What had really happened? The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground, blood staining his shirt and an arrow between his chest. "Forgive me, brother…" Hanzo had said. Right before Genji fell off the platform of what used to be his home. Two doctors operated on a nearby table, connecting wires and moving controls. The bed he was laying on lifted. Genji vaguely felt him being carted off to a room led by two people in white lab coats. He closed his eyes, wishing he were dead. He clenched his fists, noting that there was a small amount of gel in them. He didn't bother to look to see what it was. All his thoughts were focused on his future, now a terrifying world that awaited him with great anticipation.

Cyberization again, wasn't it? He'd heard of soldiers revived by cyberization. Metal and synthetic skin was all they were. His But he didn't want to become one. He'd rather die _human._ The doctors lifted him off the cart, placing him on a table. Several people hovered over him, connecting strange wires to his chest and arms. "Are we ready?" A female voice asked. Genji slid open his eyes, just the tiniest bit, so he could catch a glimpse of the woman. She was also dressed in a white lab coat, blonde hair covering half of her face. Her eyes were unimaginably beautiful, a slight feminine curl to her eyelashes. But through her beauty, there was an edge of guilt to her, the way her shoulders hunched when she looked at him. "Ok." She replied when the nurse nodded. She caught him looking at her. "Oh! You're awake!" She exclaimed. The blonde snapped at a nurse standing nearby. "Can you get a glass of hydrogen peroxide rinse? Thank you!" She called after the young woman after she scuttled away. She focused on him again, and there was a clear look of pity. She put up her hands when he tried to open his mouth to talk. "Don't try to talk, please. Your larynx was severely damaged. It might take a few days to recover." She warned. Genji noticed that she had a small German accent. "I'm doctor Angela Ziegler."

He nodded, looking away. His breaths started to waver, and he put a hand over his chest. But instead of meeting skin or fabric, he felt a bandaged wound. "An arrow pierced the outer edge of your heart chambers, nearly killing you. That's going to take some time to heal as well too. It is one of the most severe wounds you have." Angela continued.

A male doctor walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. She called out something about machines, but Genji didn't bother listening at all. He could only hear his heart pumping wildly. Not caring how wild the _bu-bump_ got when Angela looked at him. The young nurse returned with the glass, handing it to him. Genji tried to raise his arms, but a sharp pain cut through him like a spear. He let out a painful croak. "I'll help you." The nurse said, tipping the glass to his lips. He drank hungrily, though the liquid tasted bad and dried his throat even further. "43 stitches on your right arm, and something tells me you just pulled some out." The nurse mumbled. "You'll need complete cyberization for your other injuries as well."

Genji flinched at the word. Was he really going to be a cyborg? Forever inhuman?

She couldn't stop looking at him. It was like Angela was responsible for what happened to him now. The researchers have identified him as Genji Shimada, of the infamous corrupt clan in Japan. It was almost as if she felt better knowing that he used to be a lousy excuse of a man. But even she scolded herself for that. A man was a man, and both bad and good were worth saving. The way he looked at her… It made Angela want to hide. Like he was accusing her for doing this to him. And in many ways, she was guilty. It was _his_ life, but she took control and forced his will. She risked a glimpse of him. His vivid green hair was matted down, and there was a towel draped over his lap. A thin layer of film covered his body, leftovers of the suspension tank gel that kept him alive long enough to operate on him. Genji had a look of defeat on his face. Before she could think of some sob-story to cheer him up, The head doctor walked up and whispered something in her ear. "The machines are running out. We need to attach the prosthetics _now_."

Angela turned around to face the doctor. "Are you sure?" She asked. The head doctor, who's name was Nicholas Valera, nodded somberly. "I know you don't approve of the operation, but even then you cannot refuse. Commander Morrison has requested that you… Make certain additions to his cybernetic body." Nicholas said, handing Angela a piece of paper. She took it, her arm trembling. As the head doctor walked away, she glanced at the paper in her hands.

Cybernetic Patient 634 : Genji Shimada

Injuries critical - Immediate complete cyberization deployment

Commander Morrison requested that patient 634 be equipped with self-producing shurikens. Enhance speed and flexibility. Patient's background may prove to be valuable to Overwatch operations.

Payment for prosthetics have been accounted for.

Signed document recorded April 9, 4567 T.E.

Angela shuddered. Self-producing shurikens? Enhanced speed and flexibility? What was Jack thinking? He wasn't a killing machine, he was a person! She glanced at Genji again. She hated the thought of him waking up with a different body, but worst of all, A living weapon. Angela pressed her hand against her temple. This was so cruel. Sometimes she wished she never took a job as a doctor. To see all the cruelty war and violence can do to a person, it brought down pain etched deep in her soul. But she had tried her best, didn't she? Angela had managed through the first procedure to save Genji's life without so much as a hitch, but could she hold on just a little but longer? Could she take away someone's humanity while still owning hers?


End file.
